


非合理式陷入纯情

by icecreamcone



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamcone/pseuds/icecreamcone
Summary: 小朋友和哥哥的爱情博弈





	非合理式陷入纯情

非合理式陷入纯情

*国锡

（一）  
人总会因为自己的胆怯而对勇敢的人产生依赖心理，所以我的一切臆想，都仰仗于你。

田柾国对味道很敏感，大到香水和香薰蜡烛，小到宿舍里使用的洗手液和清新剂，都要一一亲自挑选，如果买不到合适的，一连记挂上个把星期也不是没有的事。他对香水的收集欲随着年龄的增长愈发强烈，自己买的、粉丝送的，满满当当摆了一架子，自己不用也不让人碰，大概只是看着就能带来满足感。

“只是放着不用的话不就没办法体现香水本身的价值了吗？”  
“那哥的bear brick也会每天都拿出来玩吗？”  
郑号锡选择闭嘴。  
一般田柾国这样说话的时候，是谁都说不过他的。

田柾国把最后一瓶香水擦干净归位，转过头看正趴在金南俊床上把脸埋在枕头里的郑号锡，从肩膀到深陷的腰窝，再到流畅的臀腿曲线，整个人的就像弧线完美的容器，应该盛满5200毫升清澈透明的液体。  
这人半个小时前突然抱着枕头闯进来，边喊着要被朴智旻和金泰亨吵晕，反正南俊妮有个人行程回不来，今晚就暂时借宿一宿吧，边径直扑到金南俊的床上开始玩手机，看都没看田柾国一眼。  
田柾国也不说话，该干嘛干嘛。郑号锡的心思压根不在手机上，耳朵捕捉着田柾国动作间的细微声响，手指在屏幕上胡乱地划弄，一点内容没看进去，憋了半小时没忍住搭了句话，还给人噎了回来，他这个哥哥当得可真有出息。

就这么又安静了小半晌，田柾国看着郑号锡背部的起伏越来越大，埋在枕头里的脑袋来回蹭了蹭，后脑勺的头发跟着一颤一颤的像朵花菇，最后终于忍不住猛地翻身坐了起来，耳朵都被憋红了，眼睛却使劲瞪着田柾国。  
田柾国挑了挑眉毛，一副我又怎么了的表情，看得郑号锡上火，板着脸拍了拍床板示意他坐过来。  
田柾国倒是听话地坐了过去，脸上却是拒绝交流的表情。郑号锡深呼了一口气，把刘海往后一撩，直视田柾国的眼睛:“你觉得你最近这种态度对吗？”

田柾国却像是早就料到他会说什么一样，答非所问，完全不让他掌握主动权:“就事论事，哥觉得这是我的责任吗？因为没办法给出一个合理的罪名，就强行扯到态度问题上去。  
郑号锡有一瞬间感觉自己就要心梗，酝酿大半天的苦口婆心却连展示的机会都没有，“你不要用这种抗拒的姿态来拒绝交流，你最近是什么情况你自己清楚，除了放送中，其他时候都是这副样子，对所有人爱答不理的，大家都很担心你知不知道？”  
“我并不觉得我哪里做错了，”田柾国语气很强硬，本来就是个倔起来十头牛都拉不回来的性子，“我没有把个人情绪带到工作中去，对我们队没有负面影响，工作外是我自己的空间，我没有讨好所有人的义务。况且是哥你让我清醒一点的，那么就保持工作关系也没问题，哥还想我怎样？”

话说到这里，那事因就该是典型的感情纠纷戏码了。

田柾国在成人礼当晚向郑号锡表白，没得到想要的回应不止，还被郑号锡窘迫之下的话伤了心，于是心思敏感的青春期少年干脆使起了性子，耍赖一样地把自己跟团队分成了甲方乙方，以此来变相胁迫郑号锡。至于处理方式他倒是没想太多，只是觉得小心翼翼地保存了这么久的小心思反正都捅破了，不如就任性到底，至于牵扯到其他人，虽然感觉很抱歉但是也只能对不起了。  
这个年纪的小孩总是比较无畏的，从意识到成年那条界限的存在开始，压抑蛰伏的欲望和感情就像摇过的汽水，在狭小的空间里与外界形成巨大的压力差，就等着谁来拉开拉环，猛烈地释放。  
而失败的表白就像开汽水时拉环衔接处的断裂，窄小的金属圈勒得手指充血，薄薄的小铝片却依旧将躁动的液体完好封存。已经准备好要倾倒的满腔热情没了去处，失望感仿佛在推动血液倒流。上火，非常上火，燥得额头就要长闭口。

田柾国并不是一个内敛或安于现状的人，他不说话不代表他没有想法，只是不合时宜或者说也没有用的话，他会选择暂时等待，等到他觉得他有把握或者应该去争取的时候，就是开弓没有回头箭一般的坚决了。  
他对郑号锡的感情并不是所谓的青春病，早在点滴的小心思一点点累积到足以产生影响的时候，他就已经开始了冷静且理智的分析。他并不满足于倾诉爱意，像只要告诉他就好得不到回应也无所谓这样的都是屁话，感情是自私的，他疯狂地想得到郑号锡的回应，他的理想状态是，郑号锡爱他，等量于他爱郑号锡。

然而这只是他单方面的想法，郑号锡呢？虽然他不想承认但是他必须直面郑号锡一直以来都在逃避这个问题。那么细心敏感的人怎么可能毫无察觉，况且他也曾促狭地故意露出马脚，期待着他哥能理所当然地“意外”发现点什么，然后顺其自然的把事情提上日程。  
但是事事都能如愿的话就没有剧情发展的空间了。

郑号锡堪称预备役演员，在《拒绝陷入纯情》这出戏里表现得相当出色，铁壁男的设定使得弟弟期待的小心思一次次落空。在盖章他确实是装不知道之后，完美男人田柾国才终于感叹他哥的卑劣。

“那你告诉我，你想我怎样。”田柾国的理直气壮和冠冕堂皇似乎踩到了郑号锡的怒神经，语气一下子冷了下来，“‘成年人’并不是供你为所欲为的头衔。”  
田柾国被他直勾勾地盯着，用这种少有的语气来对话，眼神不安地晃动了一下，却又不甘地咬紧了后槽牙:“哥明知道成年只是一个契机，不管法律上允不允许，我都会喜欢哥。而且我喜欢你这件事，你明明就是知道的，只不过因为我说了出来，使你没办法继续维持无事的表象，你就直接对我进行了扼杀处理。”  
“所以呢？”郑号锡欺近了一点，“你觉得你所期望的都能一一实现？你考虑过可行性吗？田柾国，不是我这样处理合不合理，而是我只能这样处理。成年人遑论对错，你应该懂得才对。”

道理的确是都懂的，但是骨子里的不甘在强烈渴望的推动下，并不允许他将这份感情就此埋葬。他一方面知道他的身份导致他没资格对这种稀松平常的事有什么要求，一方面却又放纵自己按照真正的想法去行动，矛盾的冲突间摩擦出的是天真的侥幸心理，妄想着能不能二者得兼。  
“那哥觉得我应该怎么做？把说过的话收回去，陪你继续磨炼演技，过回相安无事的日子吗？我做不到，我甚至连你对我喜欢你这件事真正的想法都不知道。”话已至此，已经是田柾国很大程度的退让。  
“那这次谈话也没有继续的必要了，”郑号锡看势头不对，适时地抱着枕头起身斩断话题，宣布这次座谈会的非成功举行与不圆满结束，“早点休息，晚安。”

离开时却被田柾国猛地抓住了手腕，血肉被挤压，触觉神经能感受到轻微的颤抖。

小朋友没有回头，愤怒伤心和委屈一起涌上心头，几种情绪在脑子里乱撞，咬紧了下唇却说不出话。哥真是太卑鄙了，所谓的谈话只是单方面的说服而已，从头到尾就没有商量的余地，更别说选择。粗暴地用他根本无法反驳的客观理由来逼他就范，连“因为我不喜欢  
你”这种主观原因都不给，干干净净地置身事外，仿佛自己此刻的痛苦与他无关，一切都是现实的残酷与当事人的懦弱使然。

“柾国啊，”郑号锡声音很低，更像是在叹气，“哥很怕痛的。”

田柾国闻言，手臂的肌肉瞬间紧了紧，最终却还是慢慢松了手上的力道，由着郑号锡带着手腕上的指印头也不回地走了出去。  
田柾国闻着空气里残留的郑号锡的味道，突然低声笑了出来。

真是胆怯的人啊，无论是哥，还是我。

 

（二）  
郑号锡的精神世界不存在侥幸心理，原本就是个多虑的人，对与自己相关的人事物都思虑甚多，而六个队友由于被划分在“直接关  
系”这一栏里，几乎每个人都被他做过类似“将会发生”、“可能发生”以及“千万不能发生”之类的可能性猜想。  
至于田柾国，认真想想郑号锡不得不承认自己并没有给予他太多的关注。足够优秀的孩子总是让人放心，担心他反倒是多此一举，毕竟人总是习惯性地对相对能找出弱点的人给予针对性的关心。早期的自顾不暇与分身乏术导致郑号锡没怎么留意田柾国是否需要帮助，更何况那时的弟弟更像蜷起来自己舔伤的孤兽。

方才那个失败的谈话在一定程度上把他塑造成了恃爱行凶的卑劣人士，就结尾效果来看，也不枉他咬着后槽牙硬撑。  
田柾国对他那点小心思他当然不可能毫无察觉，但是跟田柾国发展不合理关系属于“根本不会做可能性猜想”的范畴，所以他自行将那些若有似无的肢体接触和眼波流动归纳为青春期综合症，更想不到田柾国的胆子会大到直接向他表白。所以面对田柾国对他“装不知  
道”、“演戏”这样的指责他只能强装冷硬，反驳或者提出质疑只会给对方倾吐爱意的机会，与他从根本上扼杀的目的相悖。

并不是说他真就是个多冷硬的人，只是在顾全大局的情况下他总会选择最优方案予以实施，毕竟田柾国对他来说跟当年那个又乖又倔的糯米团子没什么区别，跟金泰亨和朴智旻也没有区别。  
青春病嘛，治一治就好了。

次日的工作依旧有条不紊地进行，与过去的每一天无异。无论是郑号锡还是田柾国都表现得相当正常，仿佛昨夜的冲突是被人从剧本上撕去的删减剧情，两人配合默契，神态自如地上演兄友弟恭的戏码。  
当然，如果田柾国没有出现在 hope on the street的直播现场的话，这将会是相安无事的一天。

当天没有安排集体练习，朴智旻走了之后练习室里就只剩郑号锡一个人，在各种客观因素结合主观情绪的作用下进行了hots的直播。郑号锡一如既往地和粉丝调笑，热身环节毫不吝啬地在镜头前展现身体的每一寸线条，639块细长柔韧的肌肉无一不在展现这具身体的可能性。  
他双腿大张，双手着地尽力往前探，动作间仿佛能听见关节松动活泛的声音，却在起身抬头的一瞬间差点闪了腰。面前的镜子毫无预警地映出田柾国的身影，站在镜头捕捉不到的地方环抱双手看着他，黑色口罩遮住了大部分五官，无法从面部肌肉的变化来判断他此时的表情，唯一能感觉到的是掩在细碎刘海下的灼热视线。

郑号锡堪堪控制住了面部表情，自然地结束热身环节，边回应着粉丝的留言边开始进行正式的舞蹈练习，就算是走过去切歌的时候也全然无视田柾国，只当这个人透明，由始至终都是他一个人的直播。  
面对他的刻意无视田柾国也不恼，自顾自地在他身上进行眼神梭巡。隔着衣服能想象出每一块肌肉的松弛与收紧，在运动的作用下血液流动加快，体温逐渐抬升，毛孔张开蒸腾出鲜活的热气，在衣服的阻挡下皮肤与布料之间形成狭窄的高温空间，生命力化为汗水附着在皮肤表面，大概会是干净的松木海盐味。

这次堪称郑号锡史上最艰难的直播，弟弟的视线强烈到影响主观体感温度，本就不宽敞的练习室似乎变得更加狭窄压抑，低气压侵袭着胸腔，开了刃的视线如同芒刺在背。他扯了扯领口，试图缓解额头与后颈的发汗状态。  
就像蛰伏的猛兽窥伺猎物，郑号锡在察觉之前就已经身处狩猎范围，他压抑住数次想直接结束直播的冲动，装作若无其事地继续谈笑跳舞，试图有头有尾地挨完这一个小时，甚至已经脑内设想好结束后该怎么脱身。  
狩猎者却不肯让他如愿。

田柾国在他跳舞的过程中突然切了歌，闪动的留言表示大家已经知道室内有其他人了，六个队友的名字迅速刷满屏幕，观看者纷纷猜测这期是否有特别嘉宾。  
郑号锡本就心气不顺，被这么一搞忍不住转头瞪了始作俑者一眼，然而这个眼神落在“只要不是不理我，开心生气都无所谓”的田成人眼里，就更多了几分撩拨式的娇嗔。他无意女化他哥，更不会把他当成女人，虽然他一直觉得自己在直这个字上还要加上绝对值符号，但是在喜欢郑号锡这件事上他还是很清楚对方是个堂堂正正的男子汉的。只不过爱情自带甜蜜素，对方的一颦一笑落在眼里都像浸了蜜，怎么看怎么可爱。

事已至此也轮不到郑号锡去思考如何收场，更失了跳舞的兴致，于是干脆带着田柾国一起把Hots变成舞蹈知识小课堂，所幸饭们也乐在其中，不至于出现直播事故。期间田柾国的心思压根就不在直播上，盯着他哥就像解读试卷上晦涩的阅读题，郑号锡几次cue他他都充耳不闻，直到最后才cover了一段自己喜欢的编舞，并良心发现似的加赏了一段《鸦雀》。

看着屏幕上疯狂滚动的留言，田柾国不得不感叹取悦他哥可比取悦粉丝难上千百倍，真情实感的女孩子们给几个精彩的编舞动作就能兴奋一整晚，他哥却看不到他哪怕1％的魅力发散。他才高中，却要解一道高等数学题，多少有些强人所难。

摁下结束按钮之后的练习室仿佛一团流动的水泥，明明开着冷气却闷得像即将降雨的三伏天。两个人都没有动作，郑号锡垂着头，找不到他视线的归处，田柾国依旧盯着郑号锡，似乎会有什么酝酿已久的东西破壳而出。

被动者首先打破平静，自顾自地起身往冲凉房走去。他能感觉到此刻的田柾国与昨晚那个尚能糊弄的弟弟不同，虽然不知道造成这种不同的原因与过程，但是这个弟弟在自己心目中一直是心思清明的形象，超越年龄的成熟稳重和与年龄相仿的倔强无畏糅杂在一起，造就出这样一个独一无二的黄金忙内，能从他的强词夺理中快速反应过来，也是情理之中的事。

想到这里他突然感到乏力，疲倦感如洪水来袭，并不打算直面田柾国明显纠缠的意图，或者说也带着一点胆怯，对方的悠然自得在角力开始前就让他觉得无法招架，失去了士气。现在他只想尽快洗去满身粘腻，然后田柾国可以在他出来之前离去，仿佛他说一句没做好准备，考试就会延期。  
然而人在混沌时的思考最不可信，同理，混沌中的妄想也是。田柾国不是传统意义上乖巧的弟弟，不会等他做好准备，所以现下他被堵在窄小的浴室里进退不得，只能无奈地叹气。  
田柾国看着面前明显带着疲态的哥哥，乖顺地垂着眼睫，眉眼间似有沉睡的蝴蝶，鼻尖挂着细密的汗珠，呼吸间鼻翼微微翕动，汗水滑落擦过唇峰的痣，在运动后变得鲜艳的唇色衬托下显得愈发色情。他觉得此时自己就是 Discovery里的微距镜头，将眼前的脸以像素为单位记录在脑海里。

并不是什么刻意营造的氛围，田柾国却像魔怔了一般不由自主地曲起食指擦掉郑号锡唇峰上的水痕，同时竟生出将手指放进嘴里尝尝看是不是想象中松木海盐味的冲动。

“田柾国，”那颗痣被嘴唇拉扯发生形变，郑号锡此时的嗓音如同加了混响效果，似近似远的低沉，“有话就说，说完就出去。”  
被点名的人挑了挑眉，来了兴趣。他哥现在明显就是消极抵抗的状态，似乎装作不痛不痒就真的刀枪不入。然而他并不打算多说什么屁话，郑号锡是个善言者，他却嘴拙，情急时甚至会结巴，昨夜之事虽然过去不久却也能成为今日之师，他聪明又擅长总结经验，转换策略也不过是手指拐个弯的事。

田柾国一手抓住郑号锡的肩膀，同时往前欺近迫使郑号锡抬眼与他对视，两人之间的距离几乎能使鼻尖想碰，田柾国没有遗漏眼神相接那瞬间郑号锡一闪而过的慌张。  
“哥似乎一直以来都只把我当小孩子，”鼻息相交，吐息间的热气让郑号锡刚冷静下来的后颈又开始冒汗，“口头上承认我成年了，心里却还是把我当小鬼，还总想着用年龄的优势来糊弄我。”

太热了，热到影响呼吸。郑号锡微微偏过头试图接触正常温度的空气，却被田柾国捏着下巴给拧了回来。他有一瞬间起了怒气，却因为对方正在陈述的事实属于他无法反驳的范畴，只好将其囫囵咽下。

郑号锡等着田柾国接下来的话，打算不管他说什么都要留意他的遣词造句，好捕捉漏洞进行反击。田柾国却没有给他下文，取而代之的是肩膀上的手游移到他纤细的后颈，有一下没一下的摩挲，摸得他一个冷战，危险信号适时亮起。  
郑号锡伸手想阻止田柾国继续胡作非为，却被对方反控住手腕摁在墙上，另一只手被结实的身躯抵着，堪堪进行无力的推拒。田柾国低头凑近郑号锡颈侧，伸出舌头迅速地在大动脉上一舔——是松木海盐，是他想象中的松木海盐。

在郑号锡因惊恐而放大的瞳孔中，田柾国突然变得欣喜，一把将他抱在怀里，手劲因为兴奋而没了轻重，勒得他呼吸一滞。  
“哥真的是最完美的了，我喜欢你，非常喜欢你。”不是什么严肃正经的告白，更像是兴奋之下的胡言乱语，与收到圣诞礼物的小朋友无异。  
郑号锡不懂田柾国的点在哪里，因为舔了他的汗？他不懂了，在他没有注意到的地方，这个弟弟到底长成了一个什么样的人。

“适可而止吧田柾国，”郑号锡抓住对方松懈的瞬间挣脱了禁锢，“我不想陪你玩什么推拉的游戏，我给你说话的机会不是允许你戏弄我，如果只是想报复昨晚的事，那么你已经扳回一城了，现在，请你出去。”

田柾国敛了笑容，眯了眯眼:“哥你是真傻还是装傻，”话语间他的手钻进宽松的卫衣里，顺着紧实平坦的小腹往上游走，“我当然是想要你。”  
郑号锡被突如其来的动作吓到，一手下意识抓住衣服里作乱的手，一手推着田柾国的胸口，手底是结实的肌肉，使了力却收效甚微。此时他才感觉到自己和田柾国在身体条件和体力上的差距，顿时乱了阵脚，加之田柾国突然摸到了不得了的地方，他差点没控制住喊出声。

田柾国手下的动作益发过分，危险信号亮到满格，郑号锡惊慌之间开始胡乱挣扎，田柾国自如地制住他，看到哥哥像受到惊吓的小鹿，喉间吐出一声明显愉悦的笑。刚想开口，郑号锡的手机却不合时宜地响起。  
郑号锡仿佛抓住了救命稻草，“让我接电话，他们知道直播结束了。”  
田柾国挑了挑眉，不置可否。他估摸着来电话的不是经纪人就是金泰亨朴智旻，让他接也无妨，他自有方法应对，要是不接反倒会因失联而引起麻烦。  
郑号锡连忙从裤袋里掏出手机，看也不看就摁了接听一—现下这种情况，在他看来任何一个来电话的人都是他的救命恩人。

“锡锡呀，你还在练习室吗，我有几张曲谱忘了拿，你帮我带回来吧。”  
电话里传出的，是熟悉的醉酒音。

 

（三）  
要说田柾国最嫉妒的人是谁，自然是闵玧其。理性克制又肆意妄为，带着最大限度的洒脱丝毫不掩饰对郑号锡的偏爱，一个身体力行的双重标准实践者。另一方面来说郑号锡也因为他的可靠性而对他多加依赖，那种无条件信任的表情田柾国说不羡慕是假的。又因着自己的私心产生了落差感，越羡慕就越恨，恨得妒火烧心，从根本上说却不是恨闵玧其肆无忌惮，而是恨自己无能胆怯。  
无能表现为对待郑号锡束手无策，胆怯体现在对闵玧其的下意识敬畏。

他像是一个看到了救命的舢板，却因曾经溺水而屈服于恐惧的怯水者，绝望地跟着侧翻的船往下沉，脚下却无法挪动分毫。  
海水倒灌，盐渍淡水鱼。

他扭头看向身旁边走边低头看脚尖的郑号锡，五脏六腑感觉相当拧巴，说不清是悔恨还是懊恼，伸手一抓就能从肺叶里挤出盐粒来。  
方才那通电话就像场记板，在田柾国发懵的瞬间轻轻一扣就中止一场闹剧，丝毫不给他后悔的余地，反应过来郑号锡也不会再陪他演什么对手戏，恍惚之间早已切换场景，练习室里只能捕捉空镜。

有些事情就是需要热血上脑的一鼓作气，拦腰一斩，用不着二和三便轻易泄了气。  
枯死的夜色下田柾国只觉得乏力，现下这种场景明显是郑号锡又一次展现了他近乎愚昧的胸怀，毫不吝啬地免费放送宽容心。郑号锡再一次原谅了田柾国的逾矩，却并不使他觉得高兴。

这种卑劣的善意像没顶的海水，他沉下去，海面的水纹总会抚平，只有他一个人被懊恼的水草越缠越紧，逃脱无路，郑号锡却一如既往风平浪静。  
海纳百川，容不得半点拔尖的爱意。

人最适合生存的情绪就是平常心，大悲大喜伤心肝，心气郁结伤元气，越是年轻有力的人就越是病来如山倒。

今天是休息日，除了需要加班的金南俊和闵玧其去了工作室之外，其他人大清早就各找乐子去了。郑号锡乐得清闲在宿舍打扫卫生，轮到田柾国他们屋时本来打算安静地打扫完安静地出去，耳朵却捕捉到不同寻常的呼吸频率。  
上铺拱起一座小山包，田柾国整个人埋在被子里，露出半颗毛茸茸的脑袋，呼吸声比起平时更来得粗重。郑号锡犹豫了几秒，轻轻喊了一声:“柾国？”  
床上的人条件反射发出一声似是而非的呻吟当作回应，音色浑浊而干涩。郑号锡于是爬上梯子查看他的情况，被子一掀开就感觉到异常的温度。  
田柾国面朝墙蜷着，从郑号锡的角度只能看到半边泛红的脸，伸手一摸烫得厉害。郑号锡皱了皱眉，费劲地把人翻过来，一张脸红得像酒气上脸，还蒸腾着热气。田柾国想是在睡梦中发起的高烧，整个人半昏不醒，无意识地发出睡眠被打扰的喉音，郑号锡只好边喊他的名字边轻拍烧红的脸颊试图把人叫醒。  
田柾国睁开眼的时候整个人湿得像刚从水里捞出来，视线模糊，精神恍惚，嘴里无意识地念叨，仿佛还徘徊在梦魇的边界。

郑号锡抓住他的手揉了揉，“柾国？听得到我说话吗？”  
田柾国被揉得闪了个激灵，似乎清醒了一点，视线对焦看到郑号锡的脸，眼睛还眯着，嘴却咧开一个恍惚的笑:“啊，哥怎么在这，练习迟到了吗？我这就起床。”说着撑着床板就想爬起来。  
郑号锡连忙把人摁下，“你躺着，你发烧了，我先给你量体温，如果严重的话就带你去医院，乖。”说罢揉了揉田柾国的脑袋，到客厅找医药箱去了。

找药的时候郑号锡突然就有种奇妙又恍惚的心情，刚刚田柾国那个笑分明就是以前还没长开的奶团子，又软又乖，出色却不带锐气，一笑就要长出兔耳朵来。  
按理说他不会有什么雏鸟情结，只是三四年来田柾国长得太快，他又没有过多关注，猛然一看，就如春天雨后的嫩芽般噌噌又长了几厘米。  
郑号锡活得通透，为人处世有自己的一套方法，看酒下菜，对症下药，利人利己，双方都无甚困扰。唯独田柾国，他的成长与成熟来得太快并且悄无声息，导致他没有反应的余地，无从调整 Rule A与Rule B，冲突发生得自然而合理。  
但当他以为可以调整新的阶段性相处准则的时候，一个发烧又把小狼崽变回小兔子，左右不是，进退不得，也不知道该如何面对这个矛盾结合体。

田柾国的温度没有高得很离谱，只是来得太猛所以反应比较强烈。郑号锡给他贴了冰贴，熬了粥再喂他吃了退烧药，试了试掌心和耳根的温度就打算离开继续打扫，爬下床的时候却被田柾国抓住了手。  
不像初次发生争执那晚，手上的力度不重，掌心温度很高，轻轻环住他的手腕，指关节因健身而起了一层薄茧，摩挲间汗毛炸起。田柾国直直盯着他，眼睛因体温蒸腾出了水色，在日光灯的照射下目有光斑，柔软又乖巧。

“哥，可以陪我吗。”声音还是有点嘶哑，尾音却带飘。看郑号锡神情动摇，又说:“我好累，但是睡不着，一闭眼就做噩梦，哥陪陪我好不好。”  
要攻略郑号锡，乖巧的语调是其一，柔软的眼神是其二，当鲜少示弱的人软了一身硬骨，几近央求地对他提出请求，基本是百分百红心狙击。  
他叹了口气抽出手，爬下床盘腿坐在地上，“你睡吧，我在这里。”

田柾国本来以为他要走，听到他的话，耷拉了一半的脸抑制不住地露出欣喜神色，翻身侧躺挪到床边，被子盖到脖子，双手捏住被子边缘，小小地露出两颗兔牙，睁大双眼亮晶晶地看着他哥。  
“哥给我讲讲你的事吧。”  
“不讲。”  
“那讲讲心事吧。”  
“不讲。”  
“那讲故事，睡前故事。”  
“你要听什么，我会的不多。”  
“就《郑号锡的故事》好了。”  
“……”

郑号锡本来低着头数地板的木纹，此时抬头剜了田柾国一眼，对方却咯咯地笑了起来，愉悦地接了这一记眼刀，一如当年从他盘里抢肉吃，被他敲了一记脑壳的未成年小国。  
他松了那条神经，田柾国聪明地把握时机，“其实哥…你是不是怕我？”  
郑号锡皱了皱眉，读不出他的情绪，田柾国权当是第一阶段试探的成功。

“其实你也知道自己这样对我很过分的吧？我最难过的时候甚至觉得，你会不会做恶梦，梦到我变成厉鬼带你一起下地狱。但是后来我又觉得，你是不是在怕，所以才会这么排斥我，这么排斥我对你的感情。但是这样是不公平的呀哥，”一步试探，步步进逼，“没错我是你弟弟，但我们是平等的关系，我不是你的工作，不是你用你那套处世原则就能解决的问题，比起解决我，正视我会不会更好一点？”  
郑号锡没有说话也没有抬头，从田柾国的高度看不到他的面部表情，于是又往床边蹭了蹭，半个头都悬在半空，“哥，你是不是讨厌我？”问出这句话时他只觉得喉咙发紧，有点小心翼翼。

“你小心掉下来。”郑号锡在他话音刚落的瞬间就开口，停了一秒又以很低的语调说：“没有，不讨厌你。”

“既然这样的话……”  
“柾国，”郑号锡打断他的话，“我活了22年没出过什么超出我接受范围的意外，第一个就是你。”他抬头和田柾国对视，眼睛黑沉沉的又幽暗无底。他总觉得胸腔里填满了理不清的思绪，想要说更多，却找不到源头和结尾，张嘴吐不出几个字，于是只能将田柾国归结为一个意外，一个过于复杂，导致他无法处理进而当机的意外。

田柾国喉结动了动，看着郑号锡嘴唇张合，又看向那双眼，只觉得那潭深水里似乎就要映出灯塔的倒影。  
“那哥喜欢我吗，随便哪种都可以。”  
索求之人总是卑微，像迷失于沙漠的脱水者，只需一点水源便能使满足感充盈身体，即便是鸩酒只怕也能甘之如饴。  
郑号锡陷入沉思，他淡情淡欲，懵懂时期那几段自以为真切的恋情，现在看来也不过是青春期综合症。那时只知道交往要笑，分手要哭，事实上那些纯爱剧情在他记忆里划下的刻痕还不如任何一个偷偷出门练舞的深夜。

“我不知道。”  
“那哥只要好好正视我就可以了，”额头的冰贴已经回复常温，退烧药带来的嗜睡效果也已经过趟，田柾国有足够的力气去谈论正  
事，“只要你不要再试图扼杀我，我会让你知道的。”  
郑号锡咬了咬下唇，觉得似乎有些不对，又觉得似乎没什么不对。他无意识地张嘴，声音喑哑:“好。”

只消一字，就已似枯木逢春，枯海潮涨，雨露甘霖将满身病倦洗刷，血液加速流动，从毛孔里冒出鲜活的气息。郑号锡看着田柾国笑得见牙不见眼，连下唇的小痣都散发着愉悦的气息，是他百般夸赞的忙内的少年气。  
病怏怏的兔子焕发生机，从被子里拔出手臂，朝郑号锡递了个小拇指，“说谎的人要吞一千根针。”

郑号锡莫名觉得松了口气，一直紧绷的肩部松垮下来，伸手勾上那根小指。  
“说谎的人要吞一千根针。”

 

（四）  
因心气郁结而起的病症，要么易好要么难愈。田柾国垂眼看着郑号锡伸过来的手，牙上轻轻咬紧了一点。  
郑号锡拔不下来体温计，又怕给他拽断在嘴里，一手捏上田柾国的脸：“小心我把你牙给一起拽下来。”  
田柾国感受着对方通过指腹传来的体温，嘴唇被挤得撅起来，牙齿依旧咬着体温计，齿列间溢出嘿嘿的傻笑，一双大眼弯成新月，笑纹斜斜地延伸，整个人咕噜噜地冒着傻气。  
他的心结易解，毕竟在这段单恋里，他总归还是放低了姿态，小心翼翼又容易满足。只不过是勾了个手指，答应给他机会，就已经开心得像得偿所愿似的，一场淋漓的大汗就轻易将满身病倦洗刷干净。

郑号锡摇了两下见他还是不松口，索性放了手，佯怒转身就要走。田柾国眼疾手快地拽住他，从嘴里拿出体温计塞到他手里:“哥不要生气。”声音还是有点哑，语气却轻飘飘的，尾音散在空气里团成一朵棉花糖。  
看着眼前笑得皱成奶黄包的弟弟，郑号锡叹了口气大骂自己没出息，益发觉得自己是真有那该死的雏鸟情结。  
再怎么成熟懂事都好，终究是较自己少了三年半人生阅历的弟弟。  
但是一般按照合理剧本的逻辑来讲，年龄差距和阅历深浅是最不会对各种客观行为产生限制的因素。

这天是日本的行程，前一天下午提前到达之后是自由活动时间，现下一个个都精神饱满地应对各种环节，节目流程得以顺利进行。  
郑号锡第二次提出假设，如果没有游戏环节，这会是又一个相安无事的一天。

从签筒里抽出来嘴传纸片的签时，郑号锡恨不得一刀剁了自己这黑手。他把签纸揉成一团，偷偷瞟了田柾国一眼，发现对方并没有看向自己，心里嘀咕了几句，撇撇嘴习惯性地跑到最边上站好。  
站在旁边的金硕珍看郑号锡嘴角向下，便一手环上他的肩，边念着“哎一古我们厚比这手气啊”，边揉捏他的肩头安抚他。  
郑号锡感激地抬头朝他挤出两个梨涡，又往队伍前面看去，不想却撞上田柾国的视线，慌忙低头捏着手里皱巴巴的签纸玩。

田柾国把刚刚那一幕看在眼里，挑了挑眉大步走过来。MC还在介绍游戏规则，没有留意到这边的动静，田柾国得以自然地挤进两人中间，把郑号锡往边上顶出去半步。  
郑号锡被顶得一个踉跄，又被田柾国稳稳地抓住小臂给拉了回来。  
棚里的冷气开得很足，冷起的鸡皮疙瘩被手臂相贴的温度抚平，动作间带起的细小摩擦蹭得人发痒。

前面的人开始传的时候，后面探着一溜儿脑袋在看。他们出道以来玩过的游戏不计其数，唯独就是没玩过男团必备的传纸片，业务生疏得令人发指，倒计时结束的时候还没能成功传过第三个人。  
郑号锡松了口气，跟其他几个人一起欢呼着失败万岁。田柾国专门挤过来的目的很明显，不管他有没有打算做什么，自己都很难应付。但是为了节目看点制作组并不打算放过他们，要求再来一遍，郑号锡也只能内心画十字继续祈祷轮不到这里。  
偏偏事与愿违。

田柾国吸着纸片眨巴着眼睛靠近的时候，郑号锡仿佛被灌了铅，大脑一片空白，无法对僵硬的身体发出任何指令。队友们焦急的催促声不停地灌进耳道里，毕竟好不容易就要成功了，没人想再来一遍。  
看他呆愣的样子田柾国倒是无所谓，还饶有兴致地观察他的表情，倒是乐得再多来几次。队友们见郑号锡还是不动，便开始喊着让田柾国主动一点。  
再不动就说不过去了，于是田柾国抓住他的肩开始慢慢靠近。郑号锡条件反射地把手撑上田柾国的胸口，后颈绷得死紧，距离缩减间呼吸开始交错可及。  
“还有十秒！”  
激动的主持人喊得就要爆麦，田柾国收回眼神，摸上郑号锡的后脑，手上一用力就把郑号锡给摁了过来。

两人皆是呼吸一滞。纸片很薄，挡不住热量的传递，也挡不住唇部柔软的触感。距离实在是太近了，鼻尖错开，鼻梁碰在一起，潮热的鼻息挥洒在彼此的左脸，比蒸汽灼伤还要滚烫。  
倒计时5秒的时候郑号锡恢复了神志，尝试从田柾国嘴里接过纸片，田柾国偏生不松口，仗着优越的肺活量可劲作弄他。  
被作弄的人急得不行，摸上他的腰侧狠狠掐了一把，等他吃痛松了气，连忙凑过去接纸戏剧化的俗套剧情一般都会在这种时候安插。

人的速度比不过地心引力对纸片的回收速度，两人结结实实地撞在了一起，嘴碰嘴、牙磕牙，撞得牙根酸痛，嘴唇发麻。  
在队友和MC嚎成一团的背景音里，田柾国捂着嘴低下头，看不清表情。郑号锡此时早已弹开两米远，蹲在地上砸地板，给特写镜头制造了合格的看点。  
镜头切走之后郑号锡抬头，正好迎上田柾国向下的视线。他依旧捂着嘴，大眼珠子却闪着光，朝着郑号锡狡黠地眨了眨眼，恨得郑号锡咬牙切齿。

任务虽然失败，但是意外的发生已经提供了足够的看点。  
接下来的环节里MC故意把两人的座位安排在一块儿，间或拿出来调侃，就像中学时被同学起哄的暧昧对象，尴尬害羞又忍不住嘴角上扬。  
郑号锡接收着田柾国不时递过来的小眼神和小动作，觉得好笑又无奈。

纯爱青春在他的少年时期里占据的分量少之又少，从小就朝着舞台的方向努力，错过了很多本该经历的事，不想却在22岁这年得以补习这种未完成科目，补习对象还是18岁的弟弟。人说因果往复，果真是没有躲得过的事。

当晚田柾国跟金泰亨做完直播回到房间的时候，郑号锡已经在被子里蜷成一团了。田柾国看着露在外面的半颗后脑勺，想了想还是什么都没说，拿起衣服就往浴室去。  
埋在被子里当鸵鸟的人当然没睡着，听着浴室传来的声响着实有点精神恍惚。  
平时海外行程他一般不是跟闵玧其睡就是跟金硕珍睡，很少有机会跟田柾国睡一间，何况又是这种大床房。昨晚田柾国跟金硕珍商量换房的时候他不是没看到，至于为什么没阻止，他也不知道。  
这阵子发生的事情一一回忆过来，他不仅是给了田柾国机会，很大程度上也是在给自己机会。他没办法解释这种下意识的行为，可能他心里也是希望自己能接受田柾国的也不一定。乱七八糟地想了一通，想得头脑混沌昏昏欲睡的时候，身边突然发生重力凹陷，田柾国带着一身潮气钻了进来。

“呀，把头发吹干再进来。”郑号锡闷闷地出声。  
田柾国吐出一声轻笑:“我以为哥睡着了。“动静这么大，睡着也能被你吵醒了。”  
“哦？”田柾国尾音上扬，凑到郑号锡后颈，在他耳根吐出热气:“哥现在是在责怪我吗？”

郑号锡耳朵瞬间就红了起来，反手就是一顿乱挥，要把那颗使坏的脑袋推开。  
田柾国倒也不继续闹他了，乖乖地挨着他仰躺下来，盯着天花板上的洒水器。  
“哥开心吗？”声音轻飘飘的，跟棉花一样，干燥蓬松。  
“你指什么事？”  
“所有，最近的所有事。我在做的，都是我想做的事，但我也不至于迟钝到感觉不到哥的默许和纵容。所以哥现在还是像之前一样无想法吗？在我做了这么多努力之后。”

郑号锡没有回答，田柾国也没有继续逼问，他知道这不是个容易回答的问题，需要考虑时间他就给，无法回答也没问题。在这条路上，郑号锡找不到方向，他就带他走，累了，他就停下来等他。  
他从懂事到长大成人，除了胜负欲之外，最值得骄傲的就是毅力和恒心。说他死心眼也好，不撞南墙不回头也罢，他最擅长的事就是努力，并且有足够的信心不让郑号锡成为他失败的范例。

半晌没等到回答，身边的人却开始挪动身体。  
田柾国以为他要下床，连忙抓住他的手:“哥去哪儿？”  
出乎意料的，郑号锡朝他翻过身来，一条腿搭上他的腿，又从被窝里伸出手架到他的胸口上。  
田柾国被这莫名主动的动作吓了一跳，转头就想看郑号锡。

郑号锡却把脸埋到他的颈窝里，猫一样蹭了蹭，蹭得他脖子发烫。  
“……哥？”田柾国试探着开口。  
“柾国啊，还差一点点。”  
“诶？”  
“现在的田柾国比起之前小心翼翼或者强装强硬的田柾国来说，才是真正的田柾国。”郑号锡的声音字字分明地敲在颈动脉上，田柾国突然感觉到安宁。  
“现在的你，是最好不过的了。我没办法给你什么明确的答案，毕竟我也在不停地尝试。但是柾国，还差一点点，现在还不是时候。”

田柾国静静地听着，并没有察觉自己的嘴角拉出了好看的弧度。  
喜欢的人正躺在自己身边说着认可的话，并且承认他也在尝试和努力，此刻比过去的任何一场卧谈都更能让他心情愉悦。  
郑号锡从他颈窝里探起头，看向他的眼睛:“你明白吗，柾国。”  
田柾国看着他，伸手揉了揉他细软的头发，突然就笑开了。  
“好。”

 

（五）  
街口的梧桐开始卸掉满树金黄的时候，田柾国开始冲印收集了一夏天的照片。  
他把风景和人像分开整理，又从人像里挑出近半的郑号锡放进盒子里装好。风景照被他挂了满墙，又在中间最显眼的位置挂了一张夕阳下逆光的背影。  
谁也看不出他的小心思，将所爱之人完好封存又忍不住偷偷炫耀，这份喜欢隐秘又明目张胆。

偶像运动会如期而至。  
每个人的项目安排派发下来之后，郑号锡看着自己的一项短跑一项接力，边喝着咖啡边探过去看田柾国的单子。  
“摔跤？！”郑号锡大喊一声，躺在旁边小睡的金南俊蜷了蜷身体。  
“嗯。”田柾国用手指拂掉郑号锡溅在纸面上的咖啡，“怎么？很意外？”  
“与其说是意外倒不如说是…”郑号锡下意识地啃着纸杯的边缘，啃出一排凹陷的齿痕。想象了一下田柾国摔跤的画面……  
倒不如说是期待。

“是什么？”田柾国凑过去，鼻尖抵上他的侧脸。  
“没什么。”郑号锡放过了那只纸杯，悄悄退开一点，“你跟谁一起呀？个人赛还是团队赛？”  
“团队赛，跟硕珍哥和泰亨哥一起。”  
“练习注意安全。”  
“好。”

参赛项目公布的那天饭们早就炸开了锅，到了比赛当天更是热情高涨，应援声几乎要盖过MC的声音。  
郑号锡早早地就拉着金南俊在比赛区域占好了位置，完成射箭比赛的闵玧其和朴智旻也随后赶来。  
他在台下不时地喊上几句加油，台上的田柾国虽然目不斜视，却也听得一清二楚，因窃喜而勾起的嘴角迅速被切了特写，在饭席里掀起不小的波澜。  
田柾国训练的时候他也在练习短跑，所以今天算是真正意义上的第一次看田柾国摔跤，莫名的紧张感跟当年翻开成绩单时相仿，  
第一局比赛快得可怕。  
郑号锡甚至没看清田柾国的动作，反应过来的时候身体已经自动跟着其他人一起欢呼了。等田柾国从赛场上退下来偷偷抛给他一个眼神，他才在脑子里倒带方才的画面。倒不出半点具有技术含量的想法，只觉得在那些迅速有力的动作之下，被掩盖在长袖长裤下的肌肉线条应该发生了好看的变化。

田柾国上场又下场，不管对手羸弱或是难缠，都被他一一制住，坐席上浪潮一般的全是对常胜将军的褒奖呐喊。  
意气风发的少年最是好看，像小豹子一样，不用裸露太多也能从肢体上感受到饱满的力量感。刘海投下的阴影稍微掩住了眼睫，却仍锐利得闪闪发亮，内敛又张扬，稳重又耀眼，如同充气到临界点的气球，再加一点就是惊人的爆炸。

嘭！  
田柾国又一次把对手压在身下，裁判宣布判定结果之后，人们再一次为矫健的少年献上毫不吝啬的欢呼。  
五秒过后大家开始感觉到不对劲。

随着对手一起倒下的田柾国并没有像前几次那样迅速地起身，郑号锡的位置看不到他的脸，正着急地想要跑过去却被工作人员制止。这时坐席上突然一片哗然，郑号锡连忙抬头，大屏幕上是田柾国的脸部特写，皱着眉龇着牙，一脸痛苦的表情。  
“柾国！”  
这下不仅是郑号锡，几个哥哥也都急了起来，但为了不影响拍摄，工作人员硬是制止了他们冲上台的举动。郑号锡的视线在台上和大屏幕上不停地来回切换，又焦急地询问工作人员具体情况。  
医生在台上检查情况，田柾国被人群围在中间，外面的人看不见，五分钟仿佛一个小时那么长。

等田柾国终于被担架抬下来的时候，工作人员也撤开了拦住他们的手。几个人两三个箭步就冲过去，火急火燎地询问状况，另一边经纪人也迅速赶了过来。  
田柾国把对手撂倒的同时也被对方勾住了腿，重心不稳随着一起倒下，妄想着最后一下能翻身制胜的对手触地前一个使劲，结果两人就这么结结实实地压在了田柾国的腿上。田柾国那瞬间几乎要听到骨头的脆响，撕裂的疼痛迅速扩散开来，脑壳突突地发麻。  
急到一定程度倒是什么话都说不出来了，郑号锡一路皱着眉，帮忙把田柾国挪到车后座，小心地护着他的腿不让碰到。  
经纪人的电话响个不停，朴智旻想跟上车，被金南俊拉了回来:“让号锡跟着去就好了，你下午还有比赛，好好安抚饭们。”说罢又叮嘱已经钻进车里的郑号锡，“诊断结果出来告诉我。”

郑号锡边小心地把田柾国受伤的腿搁到自己大腿上，边点头应着金南俊。  
金南俊又盯了他两秒，眼里看不透情绪，最后在经纪人的催促下唰地关上了车门。  
行进的车里是一片低气压，郑号锡低头盯着田柾国的腿一言不发，前座传来经纪人低声汇报的声音。  
田柾国看着郑号锡晦暗不明的侧脸，伸手拉了拉他的袖子:“哥，对不起。”

“跟我说对不起干嘛？”郑号锡莫名地觉得恼怒，话里带着火气。  
“我答应过你注意安全的”  
“原来你还记得啊？”郑号锡朝他看去，声色俱厉。  
“我有注意安全的！”田柾国急了，又有点委屈，“我都已经赢了，是他不死心非绊我一下，然后就压我腿上了”  
郑号锡看他噘着嘴嘟嘟囔囔的样子，心哗啦一下像倒了一地的积木，松松碎碎的，回斥着自己情急生怒的幼稚行为。

“对不起，不是你的错，哥不该骂你。”田柾国看他突然又扯出一枚笑，伸手圈住了他的手腕，纤细而筋骨分明，食指正好搁在脉搏的地方，感受着皮肤之下平稳有力的跳动。  
“哥是在担心我吗？”他眨巴着那双晶亮的眼，明知故问。  
郑号锡转头对上他的视线，也不接话茬，只是抽出被圈住的手，在他的脸耷拉下来之前钻进他的手心，展开他的手掌，将自己的手指一一嵌进对方的指缝里，将那只大手反握在手里。  
田柾国惊讶得瞪大了双眼，手上的触感俨然已经盖过腿上传来的疼痛。  
“田柾国，”郑号锡声音低沉，“要平平安安的。”

医生从查看到诊断，再到处理伤势，郑号锡寸步不离地跟在旁边。  
轻度骨折加上韧带拉伤，不算严重却是好一阵子不能进行练习和演出。  
田柾国躺着上夹板的时候，一直侧过头看正给金南俊发短信汇报情况的郑号锡。  
“哥，那年末舞台怎么办？”  
郑号锡沉吟片刻，“不要担心，你好好养伤。”  
接下来虽然没什么特别的行程，除了几个商演之外基本都是访谈类的节目，但是年末有特别舞台，田柾国又是主舞，且不说空缺难补，光是算上金南俊去年受伤的缺席，他们届时就是连续两年年末不齐人了。  
他们似乎被打上了什么“年末魔咒”，不管是田柾国伤筋动骨本身，还是之后的工作无法完美进行，都相当让人头疼。

田柾国看郑号锡皱着眉陷入沉思，紧抿着嘴唇却又挤出了梨涡，看着看着就伸出食指戳上了那个嘴边的小凹陷。郑号锡被戳得一愣，用询问的目光看着他。  
“哥不要皱眉，我会很快好起来的。”田柾国此时就是个乖巧懂事的弟弟，还没等郑号锡伸手摸他的脑袋，他又说，“如果哥对我好一点的话。”  
“怎样算是对你好一点？”郑号锡这时起了调笑的心思。  
田柾国笑得明朗却不说话，只是用拇指揉了揉郑号锡的嘴唇，揉过那颗唇峰痣，然后收回手，郑重其事地摁在自己嘴唇上。  
郑号锡被这个突兀的举动惊得脸红，连忙扭过头，看到医生一直在认真工作没有看他们，才松了口气，羞恼地剜了田柾国一眼。  
田柾国乐得咧开嘴咯咯地笑，笑得浑身发抖，惹得医生抬头疑惑地瞟了一眼。郑号锡转过身佯装玩手机不理他，心底却咕噜噜地冒起了小气泡。  
那罐被摇过的可乐被他无意间打开，溅了满身甜腻又惊喜的液体。田柾国比他想象中更狡黠也更有趣，一个自带甜蜜素的意外体，莫名地让人上瘾。

田柾国终究还是没能赶上年末舞台，伤虽然已经不碍事，自如行走不成问题，但要跳舞还是太勉强。  
录制当天哥哥们出门前排着队揉他的脑袋，让他乖乖在家待着看直播。  
最后郑号锡走的时候田柾国攥着他的手指揉了揉，然后掏出一只自己的尾戒戴在郑号锡食指上。他的手比他哥的大了一圈，手指也粗得多，指如其人一般，一个坚实可靠，一个纤细柔润。  
郑号锡转了转那只戒指，深深看了他一眼，然后朝他笑了笑，“等我回来。”  
“好。”

第三次对他说好，兑现时大概已是下一年。虽然缺了田柾国，但是成员们竭力弥补，舞台进行得很顺利。在后台合照的时候也带上了田柾国的扇子，郑号锡还亲笔给他画了两只兔耳，想了想又加了两颗兔牙。  
回宿舍的路上郑号锡窝在漆黑的车后座给田柾国发短信，聊天页面的白光打在脸上，揉弄得眉眼更加温润柔软。  
还有半小时就能见到田柾国，想着一定要第一个跟他说新年快乐，郑号锡情不自禁地勾起了嘴角，眼角眉梢都盛着笑意。  
他盯着聊天页面老半晌，却没得到预想中的回应。以往田柾国对他的信息一直都是秒回，此时却连已读标记都没有。郑号锡思忖着想打电话，瞄了一眼旁边同样在玩手机的金南俊，又忍住了。  
郑号锡一盏盏地数着掠过车窗的路灯，脑子一片混沌。

好不容易熬到宿舍楼下，郑号锡拉开门就往楼上跑，金南俊在他背后连忙喊“小心点急什么”，郑号锡边答着“上厕所”边三阶作两阶地往上跑。  
“田柾国！”  
鞋子都没换就冲进门，一间间房间找过去，却什么都没找着。郑号锡掏出手机拨出那串熟悉的数字，10秒后听到身边的被子里响起铃声。

郑号锡挂断电话，懊丧地把包往地上一扔，刘海往后面一撸又推门冲下楼。在二楼遇到往上走的金南俊，在他询问之前喊着“我去找柾国待会就回来”，转眼就消失在楼梯转角。深夜的街头刚从新年倒计时的热闹气氛里剥离出来，烟花冷没，霓虹灯也偃旗息鼓。  
郑号锡在楼下左右看了两眼，咬咬牙凭着直觉就往练习室的方向跑去。  
他不知道此刻的焦虑从何而来，田柾国这么大个人怎样都不会走丢，想想可能也就是肚子饿了去便利店买东西吃，手机带不带也就不重要了。  
但是此刻他只是迫切地想见到田柾国，在新年的第一天，看到田柾国，这种想法比任何时候都要强烈。

刚刚在舞台上集体倒计时的时候他下意识就转身寻找田柾国的身影，好几秒才反应过来他不在身边，失落感和孤独感一起涌上心头，台上人群再拥挤也无法给他什么确切的实感。

到达练习室楼下的时候天上飘起了小学，郑号锡停下脚步，看着一片漆黑的窗户，无力地扯了扯嘴角，无声地自嘲。  
他果然还是，想太多了。

“哥？”  
轻轻的一声从背后传来，郑号锡愣住了，他可能冷出了幻觉。  
身后脚步声缓慢有力地靠近，一双手按上他的肩膀，轻易就把他转了个身。  
田柾国裹着条深绿色的围巾，脸颊被冻得泛红，微微张着嘴，隐约能看见两颗兔牙。他从口袋里伸出手捂上郑号锡的脸，笑得比方才看过的所有烟花都要亮。

“新年快乐呀，郑号锡。”  
郑号锡听着他的声音突然就松了所有紧绷的神经，这一松松得太彻底，以至于泪腺不受控制，刚刚还被夜风刮得干涩的眼睛瞬间润上水色，浅浅的眼角几乎要兜不住那些透明晶亮的液体。  
田柾国一下慌了手脚，拇指连忙摁上他的眼角，想要把那些摇摇欲坠的液体揉回去。  
郑号锡拂开他的手，狠狠地一头扎紧他怀里，额头撞击胸口发出沉闷的响声。

“……哥？”  
“你这个笨蛋。”郑号锡的声音带着点鼻音，“我还想着一定要第一个跟你说新年快乐的  
田柾国愣了愣，随即笑得低沉愉悦，笑声从胸腔传到郑号锡大脑皮层，跟隔着团棉花听声音似的。  
“好，那我收回，你先说。”

郑号锡脑门在他胸骨上碾了碾，抬头的时候下垂的外眼角红红的。他咬了咬下唇，跟下了很大决心似的:  
“我喜欢你。”  
……

“什么？”田柾国觉得上一秒被人挖去了脑壳，“你说什么？”  
“我说过了，”郑号锡伸出食指捅了捅他的胸口，指根上的戒指在灯光下闪着白光，“现在轮到你了。”  
田柾国眨了眨眼，两秒之后表情开始松动，那一瞬间，像是底稿慢慢叠上了油彩，大艺术家通过情绪使冰冷的线条活泛起来，七情六欲通通融汇在一张脸上。  
他伸手一揽就把郑号锡结结实实地抱在了怀里，胸膛相贴，心跳的频率奇妙地吻合，在彼此的胸腔里达到共鸣。  
“我也喜欢你，非常喜欢你。”

天上的小雪只飘了半晌就停了，橘黄色的路灯散漫而温暖。笨拙的光线穿越一个四季的悲欢离合，携着情冷，裹着情热，终于迟钝地到达这个街角，将他们紧紧地拢在一起。  
一年的互相博弈，漫长而辛苦的蹒跚学步，他们终于满分毕业，也终于找到了契合的真理。  
纯情一事，似乎本来就没有所谓的是非合理。

 

-END-


End file.
